


thinking out loud gets you dates (so does centaurs apparently)

by poeticvelvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: chaewon is a chaotic force to be reckoned with, god i hope this is at least the tiniest bit funny, hyejoo has taste and listens to rv, she also breaks the 4th wall like twice, so should you, stream umpah umpah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticvelvet/pseuds/poeticvelvet
Summary: stuck in the same car as her school's heartthrob (and crush) because of a project, chaewon uses all her willpower to not stare at the leather jacket clad hyejoo and instead fixates her focus outside, where she sees an elementary school going by the name horce mann that has a centaur as their mascot.or,chaewon tries not to scream in the same car as her crush becauseoh my god horce mann, horse man.





	thinking out loud gets you dates (so does centaurs apparently)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this till 4am last night so its a product of my sleep deprived brain ahaha enjoy this please or i will raid ur house wearing a centaur costume. :) jking i dont have any money to buy one.

revving the engine (for what, chaewon doesn't know), hyejoo smoothly reverses out of her parking spot and drives away from school grounds. when they reach the main roads, hyejoo lifts up her knee to keep the car's steering wheel in place as she pushes her jacket's sleeves to her forearms. and if chaewon wasn't so distracted by the sudden display of flexing muscles she would have been scared shitless at the show of recklessness. she didn't know how to drive for her life but what she did know was that you weren't supposed to do that. however, when you think about it really, she didn't have a say to what was reckless or not. for one, she almost burned her house down for cooking _chicken nuggets._ at least now she knew that cranking up the temperature to the highest it could go so it could cook faster wasn't the brightest idea. another is when she rode a shopping cart for, in her own words, the lolz, downhill in an empty street causing her to launch herself out of it and hit a metal pole face first. but hey, at least she got that cool silver tooth that she soon bragged about to all her friends (and some strangers too). adding onto that was when she spray painted her soundclound link on the side of an, apparently important, building. she wasn't caught at first, but when the cops realized that it was a whole ass _link_ to some music application, they trailed down whoever _gowon minaj _was and held her in a cell for a day. she thanked irene daily for making her sister's girlfriend a cop, if not she would've gone crazy if she didn't listen to oh my girl at least once a day. one more thing--

_record scratch. freeze frame._

chaewon looks towards the nonexistent camera like she was in the office, cutting the narration short. "i think they get it. i don't have a say in what reckless is blah blah yada yada." she scoffs, crossing her arms.

"ahaha," i laugh nervously, fearing for my life. "i apologize, let's go back to being gay, yeah? ahaha..."

chaewon smiles, satisfied. she uncrosses her arms. "good."

i grab the remote control from my table, desperately looking for the needed button and immediately pressing it when i did.

_rewind tape. resume frame._

hyejoo continues driving, with both hands now on the steering wheel, sometimes humming to the tunes she had on. it was a _very _cute sight, seeing the usually emotionless faced heartthrob enjoying herself to some bubblegum pop. who knew the girl listened to red velvet's red side? such taste she had. and now that she did, she would keep every single second of hyejoo singing umpah umpah (stream) close to her heart, so whenever she felt down, she would just rack it out of her hyejoo folder in her brain and relive the memory all over again.

"what time do you have to be home?" hyejoo suddenly questions, startling chaewon by the slightest. "oh, uhm..." pinching herself to make sure this isn't another fever dream, she winces in pain and tilts her head to the cars cup holders. "whenever is fine." her tinier-than-usual voice answers, playing with her equally as tiny hands.

hyejoo hums, turning when she reaches the roads intersection. "cool, i'll drop you off when we finish."

surprised, chaewon snaps her head to look at the girl driving. "oh no, that wouldn't be necessary! i can just call my driver-"

"no need, i don't mind. you're already going to my house on a school day, it's the least i can do." she cuts off, lowering the music's volume.

defeated, she begrudgingly voices out a 'fine' and tries not to stare this time. no matter how cute and gorgeous the sight is, she realizes staring is creepy and if she were in the other person's place she would feel very uncomfortable. like, what if hyejoo thought she was a creep because she couldn't stop staring at her? she couldn't have that! she already embarrassed herself in front of the younger girl enough. like that one time in junior year when she accidentally nerfed herself in the head in front of her. how? she didn't know either. but it happened and that's whats important. or that other time she rolled in a huge speaker in the school's cafeteria, blasting her newly released song called "princess tingz" in hopes of impressing hyejoo with her, in her own words again, _litty titty_ rapping skills, only to end up tripping because her untied shoe laces got caught in the speakers wheels. and don't forget that other time--

_record scratch. freeze frame. again._

"seriously?" chaewon hisses.

"stop breaking the fourth wall!" i reply back, annoyed.

"then stop embarrassing me!"

"oh honey you've done that enough yourself-"

"just continue the damn fic!"

"fine! ugh.." i grab the remote again, pressing the same buttons as before.

_rewind tape. resume frame._

to try and not stare at the leather jacket clad hyejoo anymore, chaewon uses up all her willpower to instead look out the window. stopping at a red light, she notices in the corner of her eye a centaur walking (galloping?) around in front of what she assumes is a school, holding a sign half their size with words she couldn't quite read. _curse me and my non twenty-twenty vision. _giving up on trying to read the sign, she squints and tries her very best to make out what the blurry letters sitting atop the school said.

_hor.. horce... ma-mann. horce mann elementary school? huh? why do they have a centaur as their mascot-- _she pauses, hand coming up to cover her mouth when the realization hits her. _oh my god. horse man. horce mann. fucking **horse man.**_

realizing that hyejoo is still right next to her, sitting on the driver's seat in all her all-black outfit's glory, she swallows the scream she was about to let out, biting down on her thumb _hard. _ when the lights turn green and hyejoo is back to cooly driving her car, her legs start violently shaking in her seat, causing said driver to glance at her worriedly. "yo, are you ok? you're kinda sweating... is it hot?" reaching out to turn up the cars temperature, chaewon is quick to hold onto the younger girl's hand to stop her from doing so. "i''m not feeling hot, it's ok!"

"oh. ok then." a moment of driving in silence till, " uhhhh can i have my hand back? i don't mind you holding it but i kind of need it to drive."

flushing a deep red, chaewon quickly retracts her hand away, mumbling a bunch of apologies. embarrassed, she turns to look out the window again, her heart beating twice, maybe even thrice as fast comparing to before. _holy shit, was she flirting with me..._

a coughing fit suddenly echoes around the now music-less car, making the only other passenger in it to look towards where it was coming from, and what she finds has _her _worrying. hyejoo, now bright red and flushed, sweating by the slightest, hitting her chest with a closed fist to relieve herself from her clogged throat.

"oh my god hyejoo are you ok?!"

"i'm fine," another cough. "i'm fine." calming down, she makes one last turn till she stops and parks in an empty space in front of a house. shifting her car to park, hyejoo clears her throat one last time till she shyly(?) glances at the blonde, <strike>squishy </strike> cheeks still the tiniest bit red. "uhm, answering your question..." the younger girl rubs her nape, turning anywhere else but at the older girl in shotgun. "yeah i was."

confused, chaewon tilts her head at the unfamiliar sight of a flustered hyejoo. "what question?"

hyejoo burns even redder. "if i w-was flirting with you or not." she says quietly, voice rivaling chaewon's own.

the former gasps, now turning as red as hyejoo. "i said that out loud??????"

"yeah."

"fuck..." she buries her face in her hands, trying to hide till, " wait, you were flirting with me?" she peeks through the gaps of her fingers, eyeing the girl in the driver's seat.

hyejoo nods, much more composed than before.

"for real?"

hyejoo nods again.

"super duper serious-?"

"yes, chaewon unnie." she cuts off.

lifting her head up from her hands, a smile creeps its way to her face, growing into a big bright one, with her silver tooth on display and all. hyejoo smiles back - though it's more of a tiny grin than anything else, but she'll take what she can get - and unlocks the doors, her confident persona coming back. "well, let's go inside and finish this dumb project?" hyejoo offers, already opening her door. chaewon follows, grinning. "yeah, let's."

when she steps out of hyejoo's sleek black car, she notices a loose colorful flier on the floor. picking it up curiously, she reads its contents before letting out the scream she's been holding in for most of the car ride to hyejoo's house.

_horce mann elementary school invites you to our open house on the 23rd of septermber, monday morning. hope to see you there!_

**Author's Note:**

> stan twt: prsvelvet  
au acc: poeticveivet 
> 
> mwah xoxo


End file.
